The present invention relates generally to portable electric power tools designed for use with extension cords, and specifically to a system for securely retaining the extension cord to the tool in a way which reduces stress on the cord, and which prevents cord pullout.
Conventional portable electric power tools, including but not limited to drills, hammer drills, sanders, grinders, circular saws, reciprocating saws, routers, power fastener drivers, garden weed trimmers, leaf blowers and the like are typically provided with a power cord which, depending on the manufacturer and model, varies in length from about six inches to about 12 feet. Regardless of the length of the standard equipment cord or tool cord, users often need to employ extension cords to reach remote work sites. For example, on construction sites, long extension cords are often connected to portable generators. In such cases, if the extension cord is merely plugged into the tool cord, pulling on the tool, which often occurs during use, may cause the extension cord to become detached from the tool cord, which disrupts work and is frustrating to the operator. Also, the junction of the tool cord and the extension cord often becomes caught on workplace obstructions, causing the tool to become disconnected from the extension cord.
To address this problem, operators often tie adjacent ends of the extension and tool cords together in a knot. While making a more secure junction, the knot has a tendency to become caught on workpiece edges or on other surfaces, requiring the operator to interrupt work and free the caught knot. Another disadvantage of the knot is that it requires tight bends to be made in both the tool cord and the extension cord. Repetitive sharp bending stresses of this type cause stresses on the internal wiring of the cords and may result in fraying of the cords and/or short circuits.
One attempted solution to this problem is to provide a tool which lacks a tool cord, but instead has an electric receptacle for directly receiving an extension cord. While this solution removes the problems associated with the extension cord-tool cord knot, a new problem is introduced in that pulling on the tool during work or movement causes the extension cord to become detached from the tool. The plug is vulnerable because it is only held in place by the friction between the receptacle and the plug, which can vary depending on the plug manufacturer and by the amount of wear. As the plug wears, its ability to grip the male receptacle blades decreases resulting in degradation of fit, increasing the ease by which the plug can become disconnected. Further, as the plug loosens, power to the tool may become intermittent or be completely lost. When this occurs, work is interrupted, which is often frustrating to the operator. Also, tool vibration may cause loosening of otherwise securely held extension cord plugs.
To address the problem of retention of the extension cord on the tool, tools have been provided with cord retention and plug retention systems. Such systems are typically configured with formations such as hooks and/or loops which bend the extension cord in a serpentine manner near the tool receptacle and thus isolate the cord plug from a pulling action on the cord. In this manner, pulling on the tool while attached to the cord will not cause the extension cord to become unplugged from the tool.
However, such conventional systems are often unsatisfactory because they cause excessive and/or sharp bends in the cord, which shorten the life of the extension cord and may cause short circuits. Such stresses occur when the cord is forced into sharp bends around hooks or other projections. One related and important design criteria of such systems is that construction workers working on ladders or on second stories of buildings often raise and/or lower the tool by the cord. Especially with heavier tools, this places a significant load on the cord. When the cord has sharp bends, particularly where the cord leaves the retention system, there is excessive and potentially damaging stress placed on the cord. This problem is especially severe where the retention system creates a right angle bend in the cord as it exits the system. In instances where the tool has a tool cord, the stresses are severe enough to cause the tool cord to be pulled out of the tool.
Another disadvantage of conventional cord retention systems is that the cord is not sufficiently secured in the system or at other locations on the holder. One problem resulting from this disadvantage is that when a tool is moved backward, as in a sawing motion, a slack condition in the extension cord may cause the cord to become disengaged from portions of conventional systems. Another problem is that when operating in heavy vegetation or crowded work environments, the many cord loops created by conventional systems are prone to becoming caught on branches or other environmental obstructions, which may cause the cord to become detached from the retention system.
Still another disadvantage of conventional extension cord retention systems relates to the fact that extension cords are provided in a variety of gauges or thicknesses. Conventional cord retention systems are incapable of accommodating a wide range of cord gauges.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved cord retention system for a power tool which reduces stress on the cord, especially when the cord is used to raise and/or lower the tool.
Another need is for an improved cord retention system for a power tool which positively secures the cord to the tool.
Still another need is for an improved cord retention system for a power tool which accommodates a range of extension cord gauges.
A further need is for an improved plug retention system for a power tool which positively secures the plug to the tool.
Yet another need is to provide an improved plug retention system which accommodates a variety of types of extension cords.
A still further need is to provide an improved cord retention and plug retention system which positively secures the cord and the plug to the tool.